All Because of a Mysterious Boat
by XxWarriorCatsxX
Summary: When Astrid comes across a strange boat, the villagers and most of the dragons suddenly disappear. After befriending Sora, who is supposed to be the enemy, Astrid and Sora must find a way to save Berk without the other riders. But can they really save an entire village?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. (But I wish I did.)**

 **Spoiler Alert for those who haven't seen HTTYD 2!**

 **Chapter 1: Captured**

Astrid woke up to the sun shining through her window, golden rays lighting up the whole room. She turned to see Hiccup's empty side of the bed. She and Hiccup had been married for about a week, and Hiccup was quite busy as Chief and didn't have much time for her.

Astrid groaned groggily. She still wasn't completely awake. Slowly she stood up and got dressed, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Hiccup had left with breakfast still on the table.

Yawning, she shoved the sandwich down her throat and chugged down her yakmilk.

"I'd better give Stormfly some chicken before she starts jumping on the roof," Astrid mused to herself.

She grabbed a chicken leg and tossed it into Stormfly's stable, which was right next to the Haddock house. Astrid had moved into Hiccup's house, so Hiccup had to build a new house for Valka, his long-lost mother, next door.

Stormfly crunched on the chicken leg happily then looked at her best friend and flapped her speckled blue wings, indicating she wanted to fly.

Astrid laughed. "You really enjoy flying early, don't you girl?" Stormfly squawked in response.

She leaped onto her Nadder and they took off into the sky. Then the blonde noticed something strange. She directed Stormfly towards the docks, where an unfamiliar boat with a flag painted blood red and a dragon skull waved in the morning air.

 _That's not one of our boats. Hiccup never mentioned any visitors. I'd better tell him._ Astrid thought, staring at the boat in suspicion.

But before she could get Hiccup, she had to make a stop at her new house again. Astrid ran upstairs and grabbed her trusty battle axe, which was propped up against the wall next to her side of the bed. It was shiny and well-sharpened.

Then she and Stormfly took off again. Her dragon didn't need to be told where to go; the Nadder and her rider often went to visit Toothless's rider early in the morning, so she knew exactly where to go. After a few minutes, they arrived at the cove. Hiccup was sitting next to Toothless, talking about something she couldn't hear.

Without looking up, Hiccup greeted his wife. "Morning, milady. Or should I say sleepy head?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup-" she began.

"What do you think about it, Astrid?" he interrupted, showing her a drawing of another tail for Toothless.

"It's great," Astrid said, not really paying attention. "Hiccup, listen. I saw something really weird at the docks," she explained, sitting down next to him and resting her head against his shoulder.

That got his attention.

"There was a strange boat, and I don't think it belonged to us." She said.

Hiccup thought for a moment.

"I'll go check on it. You stay here so in case something goes wrong, I'll have back up." Hiccup ordered.

"Ok, be careful, I don't know if they were rivals or not." Astrid worried.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup reassured, bending down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Astrid watched as he and Toothless vanished behind the rocky slopes of the cove.

Stormfly squawked in a bored way. The blue dragon nudged her master, wanting to play. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Astrid groaned. She picked up a stick and threw it across the cove, and it landed with a splash in the lake.

Stormfly ran after it, dunking her head in the water and resurfacing with the stick clamped in her beak-like mouth. Stormfly dropped it at Astrid's feet, shaking her elegant head. Water scattered everywhere. Stormfly began to preen, admiring her reflection in the crystal waters of the lake.

Astrid watched, waiting for Hiccup. But Hiccup never came. So she waited some more, until she was sure at least half an hour had passed.

"Stormfly, let's see if they're ok, girl." She hoisted herself onto Stormfly's saddle and they flew out of the cove.

The boat was still there, but Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. She spotted something in the water next to the boat, and directed Stormfly to it. Astrid picked up the object. To her surprise, it was Hiccup's weapon, the Inferno. She put it in a saddlebag.

"Come on, girl. We have to tell the others first." Stormfly squawked with understanding and flew back.

Astrid walked into the Mead Hall to see the sad, worried faces of the other riders.

 _What happened?_ Astrid wondered. Even the twins looked like they were down in the dumps.

"Guys, what happened?" Astrid queried.

"Our dragons, _everybody's_ dragons… gone." Fishlegs whimpered. "Some creepy Vikings from another Clan came and just… captured them all!"

Suddenly Stormfly burst through the doors in a flurry of frantic squawks.

"Stormfly, calm down, what's wrong?" Astrid asked worriedly.

Stormfly of course, didn't respond. She just threw a bunch of spikes at the door. The other riders could see why. A mysterious Viking wearing a cloak of dark purple dragon skin walked through. He looked almost like Drago, but his hair as brown instead of black, and his other arm was still intact. But instead of losing an arm, he appeared to have lost his left eye, because where the eye was supposed to be was an eye patch instead. He held a staff made of dragon bones.

As horrifying as the staff was, it wasn't what shocked the gang the most. It was the cage that he dragged along the floor. Inside was Toothless and Hiccup, cramped in the small space.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HTTYD but I own all the OC's in this story and the story itself.**

 **Chapter 2: Rescue Part 1**

"Hiccup, Toothless!" She gasped.

She held her weapon of choice tightly. She saw Ruffnut unsheathing her sword, almost whacking her brother on the head as she did. Tuffnut held out his silver mace, which he'd named "Macey" when they were still 14 or 15. Snotlout took out his war hammer, while Fishlegs held a bludgeon.

"Hand me your dragon, woman. And I'll give you your friends." He looked at Astrid.

Astrid gritted her teeth from shouting curses at the rude Viking. She held her ground, spinning her axe expertly in her hand.

"GIVE ME YOUR DRAGON NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The man screamed.

"I don't even know who you are, and you expect me to just hand Stormfly over?" Astrid snarled, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, then let me introduce myself. I am Margo Bludvist. Brother of the great dragon master, Drago Bludvist." He said the words "great dragon master" in a mocking voice. "I was supposed to rule his idiot henchman! He beat me in the fight very slightly by taking my eye. I should've won! I took an entire arm off that moron!" he growled.

 _Wow, he really hates his brother._ Astrid snorted in her head.

"Oh well, it's time to give me your dragon," he said.

"Never!" Astrid roared.

"Then we take your friends," Margo said.

Astrid hesitated. Then she saw Hiccup give her a look that said to save him later. "Fine, but don't think this is over." Astrid retorted.

Margo looked surprised, but he just gave them another look of hatred, and then walked away, dragging the cage along with him.

When they were completely gone, including the boat, Astrid turned to the rest of the gang. "We need to find out where they live, and where they keep their prisoners."

The riders nodded, and before long they were headed out to sea, with Stormfly following the scent of Hiccup and Toothless.

Soon they reached an isolated island with a few buildings and ships docked all over. Stormfly huffed with exhaustion by the time they landed on one of the empty ships. Luckily, the ship was hidden from sight, right under an overhanging cliff. Astrid handed Stormfly a piece of chicken to reward the tired dragon. After all, it was hard to carry Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins all at once.

"I wish Hookfang was here!" Snotlout whined as he got off Stormfly. "He'd have blasted this place apart ages ago!"

Astrid ignored his complaints. "Let's split up and search the place. Ruff, Tuff, you guys search the east side. Fishlegs, you and Snotlout search the west. Stormfly and I will search the North side and the South. Understand?"

"Umm, which side is east again?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid snorted. "We don't have time for this, you muttonhead."

Tuffnut sighed and walked away with Ruffnut, weapons in hand.

Fishlegs and Snotlout did as they were told without another complaint, surprisingly.

Astrid and Stormfly crept across the island, Stormfly ducking as low as possible to keep a low profile. Astrid entered a dark room a single window provided a bit of light on the ceiling.

"Astrid, over here!" Hiccup's voice sounded behind some crates. She rounded a corner and saw him huddled in the cage with Toothless lying down by his side. Astrid was about to try to open the cage when a new voice spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice belonged to a raven-haired girl with a braid that curled around her left shoulder. A shield was slung around her back and she held an axe with two blades, one on each side. The second blade could retract into the handle of the axe.

As cool as the girl's weapon was, Astrid figured she was a guard. The girl wore a spiked skirt and a light blue short-sleeved tunic. She had black leather shoulder pads with icy blue spikes sticking out, and white, thin wrist warmers.

"Umm, I'm…" the blonde struggled for words.

Suddenly the girl was charging at her, and soon the two were locked in combat. The girl was a good fighter, and Astrid realized she wouldn't beat her easily. Hiccup was already a decent fighter, and Astrid could beat him, but only after a few minutes. This girl was definitely a more skilled fighter though. Astrid didn't know if she could beat her at all.

Their axes clanged together, showering sparks over their heads.

 _Come on, Astrid! Get that warrior out!_ Astrid encouraged herself.

The girl kicked Astrid's leg, tripping her. She pinned Astrid to the ground and put her axe to her throat. "Any last words?" she snarled.

"Yes," Astrid replied. "GET OFF OF ME!" with that, Astrid took her axe and hit the girl with the handle, causing her to fall. Then she was being pinned down. The girl angrily tried to push the warrior off, but to no avail.

Then one of Margo's henchman from earlier popped into the scene, forcing Astrid of her attacker.

"What are you doing?" He snapped furiously at the girl.

"You told me to guard the prisoners, you idiot!" the girl snapped back.

The henchman glared at her. "Then do it well!"

The girl gave him a death glare. The henchman, scared by the look, fled. "Scaredy-cat," the girl muttered under her breath.

Astrid held her axe at the ready, in case she attacked again.

"What the heck was that for?" the black-haired girl snarled.

"What do you mean, what was that for? You attacked me!" Astrid said defiantly.

"I was going to help you! I had to fake attack you to convince that idiot I was guarding the prisoners!"

"If so, give me the keys." Astrid was confused, but she didn't show it.

The girl shook her head. "I don't have them. By the way, my name's Sora. I'm Margo's number one warrior, too." She didn't sound very proud. "I wish Margo would just stop harming dragons. They're perfectly fine. It's not like they try to hurt anyone!" Sora looked angry as she said her Chief's name.

"I'm Astrid, the Chief of Berk's wife. Why are you helping me, though?" she asked testily.

"You heard me! I don't agree with Margo's actions. And when I saw his dragon, I had to help. I have a dragon of my own. I had to keep him in hiding all this time, just because of him." Sora signaled to a stack of crates. A Razorwhip with sky-blue eyes like Sora's stepped out. "This is my dragon, Riptide," said Sora.

"He's beautiful," Astrid breathed.

"Uh, guys, can you get me out of here?" Hiccup queried.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I don't have the keys. Margo does." Sora explained.

Just then, there was the sound of another cage screeching across the floor. Astrid dived to hide behind one of the many crates, Stormfly and Riptide did the same. Inside the cage, to Astrid's horror, were Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins.

They'd been captured.


End file.
